Mr and Mrs Impossible
by DoctorCampHogwarts
Summary: The Doctor escapes his time stream, but Clara still needs help.


**AN: This story takes place after my story "Remember Me" which is my take on how they escaped the Doctor's time stream. You don't have to read "Remember Me" to understand this story. Enjoy!**

The Doctor fell to the cold floor of the TARDIS console room still holding Clara. Vastra, Jenny, and Strax quickly rushed forward to help him up.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," the Doctor reassured them. He quickly stood up with Clara and started running and limping out the door. "But I need to get back to the TARDIS."

Vastra, Jenny and Strax quickly followed the Doctor out of his tomb and through the graveyard. Even with his limp and the extra weight of Clara, the Doctor quickly left Vastra, Jenny and Strax behind. When he saw his TARDIS he grunted and sped up. The TARDIS doors flew open as he approached and he barreled through. Without hesitating he ran down the corridor leading off of the console room. He trusted the TARDIS to lead him to the right room. A door opened to his left and he ran through it into an infirmary.

He gently set Clara onto the cot. He rushed to the cupboards. He grabbed everything he thought he would need.

"Do a full vital scan!" he yelled desperately at the TARDIS as he grabbed the defibrillator and some needles from the shelves.

A shrill beep sounded through the room as the Doctor turned toward Clara and placed the things he had grabbed on the counter near the head of the cot. He pulled the scanner toward himself and quickly studied it.

"Fish fingers and custard," he whispered incredulously.

He pushed the scanner away from him and looked down at Clara. He ran his hand through her hair softly.

"Oh, Clara. I'm so sorry," he whispered. He watched her face for a second. To him it looked so peaceful, but he didn't want to think of all the turmoil underneath as she relieved each and everyone of her lives and deaths. "Is there any way I can stop it?" he asked the TARDIS.

The TARDIS beeped in response. He listened intently then nodded. He brought both of his hands up until they were resting on her temples.

"I'm sorry about this," the Doctor said as he closed his eyes and delved into her mind.

He was quickly bombarded by image after image of Clara in different time periods and places. He watched as she fell to her death after an ice governess pulled her off of a cloud. He watched from her point of view as she blew up at the Dalek Asylum. As quickly they appeared, they were cut off as if someone had slammed a door in his face. He jerked back in surprise, but was able to keep his mental link with Clara. He tried to get through the door. He pushed it, pounded on it, screamed at it that he was trying to help, but no matter what he did, it wouldn't open. Suddenly, a force roughly pushed him out of her mind. His eyes snapped open and he went flying back into the wall across the room from Clara.

"Scan for any outside influences on her mind," he asked the TARDIS. "Why can't I get into your mind?" he wondered out loud.

The TARDIS beeped a few seconds later.

"What do you mean she's doing it all herself? That's supposed to be impossible! Why would she do something like that?"

He suddenly felt faint and fell into a chair that the TARDIS quickly materialized behind him. He watched Clara in awe as he realised that even in her weakened state, with enough lives going through her head to make a Time Lord explode at the same time, she had built up a wall around her mind when she felt him trying to penetrate those memories because she was trying to protect him. She knew him so well. She knew that it would rip him to shreds to see her die so many times for him. By throwing up those walls, she was protecting him once again. She really was his impossible girl.

He dragged his chair over to the side of the cot. He reached up and took Clara's hand in his own. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed slowly.

"You are beautiful," he said as he held her hand. He sat and watched her for a little while longer before his eyes started to get heavy. "Please take the Paternoster Gang home," he murmured sleepily to the TARDIS. He heard the TARDIS engines thrum in reply. He closed his eyes with his head laying on the cot next to Clara.

_Three weeks later..._

The Doctor grunted as he rolled onto his side in his sleep without letting go of Clara's hand. He had brought a cot in and had taken to sleeping right next to her. He jolted awake as he felt Clara shift. Without letting go of Clara's hand, he jumped off the cot and pushed it behind him.

"Clara," he whispered, bringing his other hand up to cradle her face.

She stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around for a second and then locked eyes with the Doctor. She just watched him for a second. He smiled, drinking her in. She suddenly inhaled sharply and brought her hand up to touch her head. The Doctor jumped up worriedly.

"Clara! Are you alright?" he asked fearfully.

"I'm fine. What happened?" Clara asked, trying to sit up.

The Doctor helped her sit up and grabbed the pillows from his cot to help prop her up.

"Do you remember?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the cot and not letting go of her hand.

"Just bits and pieces, not all of it. I remember dying and I remember you. You were always there. You made everything better," she said thoughtfully.

The Doctor groaned and leaned forward until his head was in her lap. She looked down at him in surprise.

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

"You died again. Again and again and again and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop it," he mumbled into her lap.

She started to run her hand slowly through his hair.

"Sshh. It's okay."

The Doctor sat up like he had been struck by lightning. He released her hand for the first time in weeks and reached up to cradle her face in both of his hands.

"No. No. It is not okay. You have saved me so many times and I have done nothing. I don't deserve someone like you in my life. If I lived another twelve hundred years, I still would not deserve you."

Clara shook her head at his words.

"You have saved me."

The Doctor hung his head. She pulled him closer and hugged him to her chest. He buried his face in her shoulder.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I would still be an integrated part of the cloud if it weren't for you. You saved us from the Cybermen. You saved me from being another of Mrs. Gillyflower's Eve's. So, yes. It is okay. Everything is okay."

The Doctor pulled away from her and stared deep into her eyes.

"But are you okay?"

She looked back at him. She lifted her hand and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"Of course I am. I'm the Queen of Okay."

The Doctor's eyes snapped open as he realised that he had never told her that, but that she was repeating something he had said years ago. She smiled up at him. He stared at her for a few seconds before he smiled also. He reached up and took her hand that was touching his face in his own.

"And I'm the King of Okay. The King and Queen of Okay off to see the universe."

A slightly disgusted look crossed his face.

"Oh, that's a rubbish title. Forget that title," he said. He frowned in concentration. "How 'bout Mr. and Mrs. Impossible!" he said, gesturing grandly.

Clara laughed.

"So, Mrs. Impossible, all of time and space. Where do you want to go? What do you want to see?" he asked.

"Something awesome."


End file.
